naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Ty
An Overview of Ty - currently being written Naesaki, still a WIP Ty is one of the many countries situated on the planet of Nakti. Located along the eastern coasts of the planet, bordering Khalau to the north, Zoniza to the west and Hat'Ny to the south. It is a small republic with the capital and centre of trade being the city of Rothas. The country is run by a group known as the Council of Seven led from the capital and reside within an ancient temple known as the Spirituaris, they are the most respected individuals within the Republic and the citizenry look up to them with high regard, as the leaders of state, they are elected officials but when they take up a specific seat on the council they take on a set name and title. The Current Council of Seven is made up of individuals that represent the aspects of life, spirits that Tyian society believe to make up the balance of all things. Elseria of the Endless Tides, Isaaku of the Roaring Flames, Raadar of the Steadfast Earth, Nalanya of the Tempestuous Winds, Yurae of the Benevolent Light, Shadin of the Encroaching Darkness, Graafi 'of the Twisting Void. The language of Ty is the Tynirese language (often shortened to Tynir), it is an old language with the origin being unclear even by the most revered scholars. Despite the countries small size there are quite a few dialects within the capital alone, the higher sects of Rothasian society have a much more stern and commanding accent while the general populace have a more rough, course and common accent. The dominate race of Ty are a Canine/Ursus Hybrid known as the Tynarr, though outsiders are welcome they are restricted in what parts of the country they can access and at most they generally kept outside of the spiritual centres of any town or city, though villages may have a small shrine dedicated to the spirits they are generally open though locals are still wary of outsiders. Ty is generally open to trading of foreign goods for some of their own delicacies and resources but even that is limited to a degree. Other races can integrate themselves into Ty society but it takes years and even then they are never truly accepted unless they fully convert to the Tyrinese religion of Spiritualism. '''The Origins of Ty, the heart of a nation, Rothas - City of Spirits ' Though there exact origns are unknown it is greatly believed that the canine/ursus crossbreed race the Tynarr are native to the Ty region as they are not very widespread in the rest of the world and there have been no know signs of them appearing elsewhere until they began to explore beyond the Rothasia Grasslands and the Elden Forests to the north, though back then, they were nomadic as a culture and never stayed in one part of the grassland and forests for too long, often switching between both areas every few months, though the land was furtile and full of life, dangers lurked in all corners as many beasts called this region their home. Due to the incessant danger of these roaming beasts, the Tynarr slowly developed tools to fight them as their bare claws were simply not enough to deal with these gargantuan beasts that often stood at 12ft tall or more and hunted in packs. A thought process began to seep into the nomadic culture that simply moving endlessly was going to be the death of them, so the few tribes that there were, came together and formed a community. Thus the village of Rothas was born, built along the river Ro'narr and right in the heart of the Rothasia Grasslands, with a direct link to the ocean. The beast attacks during the first few months were brutal and many Tynarr lost their lives in the ensuing fights, but they began to adapt their tools into usable weapons and slowly began to push them back while fortifying their new and permenant home. It took a few years but they finally found a place to grow their roots. The village flourished and thrived thanks to the abundance of natural resources and with the main predator against them a distant memory the Tynarr grew in peace and found many decades of prosperity, slowly but surely they developed their own culture and language and made the vibrant grasslands their home. Their exposure to the other sentient races of Nakti were far and in between, albeit not isolationist, the culture the Tynarr began to develop was restrictive and inherently against anything not a part of their societal norms so the other tribes kept their distance and carried on, forgetting about this unusual race. As the village began to expand its borders the original compound on which the village was founded was demolished and repurposed into a holy temple built from the materials of the original village while the new village was constructed around it but due to an unexpected population boom more land was required and a simple village grew into a town. It took many years, mistakes and tribulations but the holy temple was eventually built though the cost was quite high but those who took part in its constructions were forever honoured as heroes. And thus a center for the Tyrinese religion of Spiritualism could be cultivated. The seven most influential families of Rothas banded together and formed a tightly knit council from their most senior members, they quickly realised their home was growing at an alarming rate and in order to prevent chaos and the angering of the spirits, the land needed order and thus the council of seven was born, each honoring one of the seven spirits that the Tyrinese believe to guide the world, slowly they were adapted into aspects with each spirit denoting a key element of life. '''Aquora - The Water Spirit, Flari'resh '-' 'The Fire Spirit, '''Groudaan -'''The Earth Spirit, '''Wyndnia -' The Wind Spirit, 'Auror -' The Light Spirit, 'Sharteth -' The Shadow Spirit, 'Vu -' The Void Spirit Another century passed and the humble town of Rothas grew into a thriving city, a center of culture and religious faith the council now each on their 3rd generation of members they were tasked with carrying on the legacy of their great grandparents and ensuring their tireless work wouldn't be for naught, though unfortunately despite the tireless efforts for equality, a divide did show the signs of forming between the spirit clans and the lower eschalons of society. However more pressing matters were unfolding before the council members as due their now somewhat expanded society, Rothas wasn't their only home. The towns of Quatai on the east coast and the town of J'nitu to the north, as well as other countless villages all had their own problems and agenda's and the strain began to create cracks amongst the council. '''The War of Clashing Passions The Spiritual Divide A Republic is born Category:Ty Category:Countries Category:WIP